<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ravi by FatherIimaginedyoutaller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850095">Ravi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller'>FatherIimaginedyoutaller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BillyDami Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Autistic Damian Wayne, Billy gives his powers to a baby, Family, Future Fic, I know that's not how it works I don't care, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shazam landed into the rubble, while looking for any sign of life. He looked all around him, he would probably have to stay in order to help collect and clean all of the damage, so he started by collecting a column but before he could go away, something caught his attention.</p>
<p>He heard a cry, a baby’s cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BillyDami Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ravi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Being a chosen one, becoming a hero, having a family of annoying adoptive siblings, falling in love with their coworker. It was only a matter of time before another pleasant, beautiful, unexpected surprise was thrown their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple was sitting on a couch in  the middle of a long hall. Damian was going through all the paperwork, making sure everything was in order, while Billy looked around while wiggling his thumbs playfully in  order to distract himself from the fact that maybe being in an orphanage brought back certain not so pleasant memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy turned around to look at Damian “Do you have Colin’s recommendation letter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” he said while taking a piece of paper out of the envelope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” Billy responded looking at the ceiling nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sighed “Everything is going to well, William”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ouch, the first name, I must not be hanging on so well as I thought.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy frowned “I know that, It’s just that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know how it’s like to...live through this” Billy admitted “I’m worried about him, worried about how this is going to affect him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian noded carefully, not knowing how to respond, he had pulled strings to send the toddler to the best place available, but he had to remember they were still in Gotham, and his husband had seen first hand what the system could do to a vulnerable kid who didn’t have anyone. He offered his hand as comfort and Billy took it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right at that moment someone walked into the outside of the office. It was an older Woman, the principal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Wayne, Mr Batson” she said “I’m sorry to keep you waiting for so long”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Billy responded “Can we see him?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The principal bit her lip  “...Of course, please follow me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian and Billy both stood up and followed the woman through the facilities, as they walked they could see snippets of children playing and screaming, it was probably recess. Soon enough they arrived at a room on the other side of the building. The principal opened a big green door and welcomed both husbands into a bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bed, a small desk and an open window, but there was no one in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” the woman exclaimed “Not again”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy and Damian looked all around the room as the woman freaked out. The champion stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the ceiling: just above him there was a small infant floating, touching the ceiling with his small feet. The baby was brown, had black hair that almost reached his shoulders and had a small mole in his nose. He smiled at Billy as soon as he saw him and reached his arms for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy” Billy smiled “It’s nice to see you again”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian turned around and gasped, the woman did the same but also passed out after it.The former assassin walked past the body and went to stand next to Billy. The baby laughed and smiled at both of them. The husbands couldn’t help but return the smile to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as a suspected” Damian said “The child has the power of Shazam!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh” Billy responded, he reached out to grab the baby, who happily complied and held Billy's chest for dear life. “He’s a champion”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks earlier there had been an explosion at Downtown Gotham, a building had almost collapsed after the Joker had decided to surge again and to cause mayhem, all of the heroes had been called to help, all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shazam landed into the rubble, while looking for any sign of life. He looked all around him, he would probably have to stay in order to help collect and clean all of the damage, so he started by collecting a column but before he could go away, something caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a cry, a baby’s cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shazam put down the column and started to walk to follow the noise, which grew louder and louder the more closer he got. He arrived at a pile of rubble so big, it was taller than him, there was a small aperture in the middle of it, which is where the cry was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately touched his earpiece “Nightingale” he said “We have a situation”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was just barely slim enough to go through the hole, Billy couldn’t use his super strength in fear that the whole structure would collapse, other heroes surrounded the rubble as more and more time passed, and the cries stopped. Billy was growing more and more concerned, nausea and a headache making themselves present inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a set of arms appeared from the shadows, carrying an unconscious infant and placing it on the ground, Damian crawling through the aperture after him. Shazam immediately ran towards his husband and picked up the child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late” Damian said as he stood up “I arrived too late”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy looked down at the child, cradling him into his arms, they would not likely arrive at a hospital in time, and superspeed wasn’t an option. But Billy suddenly came up with an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly put his hand on the baby’s chest and sent a small current of electricity through him. The baby’s body moved, and Billy felt his heartbeat through his t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the present, Billy squirmed in his seat, looking straight into the eyes of the principal, she was explaining to him and Damian about the whole process, although he was sure his husband had already memorized the whole thing backwards.  The woman seemed nervous as to explain how the child was non-verbal and autistic, to which Damian responded that A) he was autistic as well and B) they could teach the child ASL, easily. Soon enough the woman ran out of things to say and Damian handed her all the papers they had collected over the  week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will that be everything?” Damian asked with sass. Billy tried to hold back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes Mr Wayne” The woman babled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Damian and Billy smiled satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ravi,” Damian said after a while of staring at the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After your grandfather?” Billy asked, Damian nodded “I like it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both standing on the porch, both of them too nervous to even sit down. Damian would look at the farm while Billy would stare at the barn, all while they both held hands. Soon enough they saw the black van approximating the property.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Damian asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am” Billy responded “How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a little...nervous,” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank God, so am I” Billy said, Damian laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the social worker stepped from the van, Ravi came out running and went to hug his new dads.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>